dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichijou Tsukino/Tropes
Tropes and references regarding the character Ichijou Tsukino from Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. For more tropes, follow the link to TV tropes. Ichijou Tsukino provides the following tropes: Above the influence: Played for laughs. Unlike Issei, Ichijou sometimes is forced in certain steamy sexual situations with the girls of his harem, which always almost take his virginity. He escaped them all using... Special massages and talks. Accidental pervert: Just like Issei, played for laughs as well. the sad part is, while he's not usually a pervert, he doesn't seem to mind those encounters, as he likes to stare at girls' panties and fall on them. He has spoofed, defied and lampshaded this trope countless times over. A date with Rosie Palms: Implied. Apparently, while still somewhat prude, not even Ichijou can withstand Lucrezia's charms and candit photos for too long. Adorkable: When not being the buttmonkey or snarker oif the situation, Ichijou adopts a more timid and shy approach to others around him, like with his interactions with Alice Gremory or Irene Dantalion. Much like his predecessor, it is what makes some girls fall for him. A Boy and His X: A boy and his dragon partner who's sealed in his left arm to be exact, just like Issei. Achilles' Heel: Notable in that he's got twice the number of weaknesses because he's both a dragon and a devil. Being the host of the Boosted Gear and all. Affectionate nickname: Nicknamed 'Ikkun' by several characters. 'Hajime' also counts regarding Elizabeth Albedo Affectionate gesture to the Head: And Rina loves~ it. Almighty Janitor: A little better than Issei for being ressurected using a Mutation Queen piece, but still a low-class devil. Doesn't stop him for kicking major ass, including an ex-holy knight full-armored, two high-ranked ninjas and the host of the Golden Dragon Fafnir in his full-power, TWICE. Ambiguously Bi: He's attracted to women, yet oogles all over his senpai and strong, muscular men. He even has nosebleeds near fit and big men. Ambiguous Disorder: It is anything but stated that Ichijou suffered some kind of PTSD when he was punched by Henry and forced to be separated from the twins. His extreme doormat tendencies, lack of bonds, atrocious social skills and self-loathing can be also traced back to depression. Ambiguous Situation: Ichijou's now more selfless and tender personality and the facility of making friends may or may not be related to him inheriting Rhongomiant, who has the spirit of Ophelia within, with the ability to link the hearts of others together. Animal Motif: Besides dragons for obvious reasons, Ichijou is also compared to a dog. The idea of him being a leashed dog, and his awakening as now stray dog. Snakes are Also a recurring theme later on. * Animal Jingoism: Mostly averted. He, the dog, gets along very well with a Kitsune and a Nekomata. Played straight with Guan Yu, who's the tiger to his dragon. Anti-hero: Of Classical Anti-hero variation. * He's also a strange combination of a parody, subversion, deconstruction and subversion of a parody of a 90's Anti-Hero: His Start of Darkness is so deranged and fundamentally absurd it can't be taken seriously, but the consequences following it sure do, which on the other hand, it's not played for laughs at all. While you can laugh that Hajime cmaking an innocent Ichijou give condoms to her friends, it still separated them up to the start of the fanfic and his the reason behind Ichijou's hate and his sisters's bullying, plus the reason of his slightly altered mind and worldview. As for this, he's gritty, snarky, quite a lonely hero who snaps at anything and is quite brooding, however, instead of making him intimidating, people never treat him seriously outside of fights, mocks his lack of social interactions and overall like him because he cracks sometimes. His snarky and lonely status are also somehow a subversion of the why of a 90's anti-hero: It's not (only) because he doesn't want people to get involved with him, but his social skills are downright ABISMAL. The anti-Nihilist: His character development turned him into one. He knows he can’t compete on the same Ground as Issei, and once in a while, he might not have the right answer for everything, but he decides that trying anyway is better than moping on his own misery. It is also such development that makes him dislike people who pity themselves. Arc Number: One, he shares it with Issei. Archnemesis Dad: Dowplayed. Ichijou resents Hajime a lot, but they're more of Sitcom Arch-Nemesis than anything else. Arranged marriage: Two, in fact: One with a devil heiress, other with his own cousin. * Perfectly arranged marriage: Both girls are actually very nice to him and probably the nicest girls in the series overall. Irene is calm and collected despite her unusual sweat fetish, and Chisa is a Nice Girl with whom he has a Childhood marriage promise. Atomic F-Bomb: '''Drops those on regular basis. '''Author's appeal: His green eyes are a trademark, Work of God saying it's a little homage to some people she likes. Besides, he's japanese, the author is half-japanese. Aww, Look! They Really Do Love Each Other: No matter how badly he treats Berolina, how oblivious she is about his well-being, and how insulting and tense their relationship is, it's pretty obvious they do care and like each other. If it's platonic or not is another story. The baby of the bunch: The youngest of the Tsukino siblings, and the only male at that. Badass: A must to be Issei's successor: * Badass and child duo: With Salvatina. Later with her transformation, he becomes with her badass duo. * Badass bystander: Sometimes, he's not very pleased about it, though. * Badass Boast: He has his moments. His better to date? "What did I say? That's my ultimate attack against you! In fact, this is my trump card against all females around the underworld! A technique that would make even senpai tremble in shock and fear!" - About Level Zero. * Badass Creed: A more vicious version of the original Juggernaut Drive chant. * Badass Family: Mild example: His mother Kyou is blackbelt in Karate and his father Hajime is a master in Kendo, his sisters are also good in self-defense arts. * Badass finger snap: Using Level Zero(or Cloth Eater) * Badass Nickname: Sekiryuutei, just like Issei. His title as 'The worst Sekiryuutei' is either that or an Atrocious Alias. * Badass on paper: A shy, snarky, Easily triggered and short young man who defeated his own inner demons, the daughter of the strongest Lucifer, the golden dragon and the Sleeping dragon on his own. * Heartbroken Badass: His familiar and trust issues are mostly played for laughs, but sometimes they get the best out of him. * Pop-cultured badass: Not as much as Berolina, though. Battle Harem: Subverted to the point of deconstruction: Of all the girls in his peerage, only two have romantic feelings towards him. Battle in the Center of the Mind: A literal example when he fights Yagura during his rampage on Juggernaut Drive. Beam-O-War: Engages one against Miyama with Ludger, and wins. Not by strength, mind you but because... Other exploitable reasons. Beat them at their own Game: He defeats Miyama that way. By using typical light novel cliches, he could see could through his mentality and bring him down in an almost epic way. Beneath the mask: Or rather, what made the mask. Ichijou became a Empty Shell after the incident with the twins, and after years of abuse by his sisters, he actually created a mask formed by his sisters's signature quirks(Satsuki's homelyness, Shion's style, Minatsu's drama-poetic side and Futaba's snarkiness) out of coping mechanism. There's nothing beneath the mask at all. Berserk Button: Insulting or badmouthing Issei can make the snarky and easily-snapped Ichijou go in a berserker rage. It didn't work for him a single time, though. * Another trigger people should avoid is calling his familiar/peerage issues 'no big problems', or claim that the Boosted Gear only give him fortune. He didn't need anything else to almost trigger Juggernaut Drive. * Whatever you do, never insults his mother, the only person he claims to love in his family. BFS: Rhongomiant is at least 2m tall, which dwarves the 164cm Ichijou. Ix Being a little better considering that its around his own height, but still a big sword. Big Brother Mentor: Again, to Salvatina, even when the subject is... Not very pure for a 12-year-old. Big Brother Worship: Towards Issei, a lighter version of this trope, though. Big damn Heroes: Three words: "You are forgiven!" Big "SHUT UP": When particularly devastated, perturbed or just annoyed, he pulled one of those in foes, friends and anyone around. Bishounen: Minor example. He's not describe as anything but 'pretty' instead of handsome, and he even considers himself quite girly. Having girly hobbies like cooking, sewing and watching dramas don't help in the slightest. Black Sheep/The unfavorite: Subverted. While the introduction chapters paint his sisters as aloof and somehow abusive towards him, making him close in being shoved in, not only this kind of attitute and response are extended by the rest of the family, it's revealed that they love him just as much, and in return, he loves them too. Body motif: It’s Subtle, but Ichijou has certain fixation with mouths and other oral-related things. His nickname as the ‘oppai Eater’, the constant reference to ‘devouring’ His opponents, the Longinus Smasher that comes from his mouth, his Character Tic, etc. Boring Yet practical: Unlike most OCs who has a shiton of abilities, Ichijou can only rely on basic swordsmanship, basic martial arts and any other ability coming from his senpai in a way. He doesn't need anything else. Book Dumb: Quite a fast learner and good in adapting away from dangerous situations, but claims that he has very low grades in school. As for chapter 59, he claims that a 86 is the best score he ever got. Break the cutie: A sweet, kind young boy broken by betrayal and abuse until it became a untrust, snarky, dark and distant young man. He gets better. Breath Weapon: Unlike Issei's, which is a chest Blaster, Ichijou's version of Longinus Smasher comes from his mouth, much more like a Bijuu Ball. Brick Joke: Several, to the point it people actually expects him to pull somthing out of thin air to save the save the day: * Aria has the mission to put grills on the windows because some jackass fell for his death. Remember how Ichijou dies in the first chapter? * The holes he and Rina made in the second floor comes back to bite them in the ass several chapters later. Butt monkey: Being all genre savvy doesn't save him from unexpected slapstick sometimes. * The Chew toy: Sometimes his misery is played for laughs. * Cosmic Plaything: othertimes, not. See Yank the Dog's chai'''n below. '''Call Back: Several to Issei, including his New technique in the heat of a Rating Game(Dress Break/Level Zero), familiar issues and dying by the hand of a devi only to be reincarnated as one. Calling You attacks. Catchphrase: "Shut up, of the person". According to Word of God, it's his own way to say "I love you" when not annoyed or the person in question is teasing him. Awwwww... Character Development: From a distant, untrusted and snarky young man with no intentions in being anything but a normal guy to a (slightly) less-snarky, confident, strong and reliant knight. His improvement can also mirrors his better understading and control over his power. His relationships around his peerage and family also takes a big step. Character Tic: Has the habit of biting things, specially his lips, when frustrated. On a lower note, he also has the habit of cletching his hands when thinking about his senpai. Chekhov's Gun: Remember that little marble ball Ichijou received during his Training from Hell that said that could make it rain anywhere? Yeah... * Remember Rina's childish stripped panties? Yeah... * Remember Akeno's ribbon wrapped around his left arm? Yeah... Chick Magnet: Seven girls interested in him and counting, plus some guys; just like Issei. Strangely enough, he doesn't pursuit a harem, unlike Ichijou. He rathers have a relationship with the class idol Shiori Kamiyama instead. * Clueless chick magnet: Averted. He has some idea about the affection of the girls for him, and that's why he avoids any offensive from them. Childhood friends: With two girls named Nina and Julia. Instead of sweet, the history between them is probably the saddest points in the series, which turned Ichijou into who he is. Clothing Damage: Dress Break+Level Zero=''Cloth Eater''. Closet Pervert: See 'Not so-above it all' and 'Hidden depths' bellow. Club President: Of the Suggestion Box Club. Cluster F-Bomb: He's no saint, but when he finally snaps, he can become quite a nuclear bomb of swearing: "I said I'm done! No! Fuck this! This is BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT, I tell ya!WHAT IS THIS?! Is this how my life gonna be from now on?! Fucking revelations and twists everyday?! NO! THIS IS BULLSHIT! HOLY SHIT! Do you think I like this?! Do you think I wake up in the morning and think with myself: 'oh boy, I wonder what kind of fucked-up shenanigans I'm gonna deal with today'?! No! NO I DON'T! I FUCKING DONT! THERE'S A LINE, ANNIE! THERE'S A LINE THERE IT SHOULDN'T BE CROSSED, AND I'M CROSSING IT BACK-AND-FORTH LIKE SOME KIND OF FUCKING BUNGEE-JUMPER! AND IT'S NOT FUNNY, ANNIE! IT'S. NOT. FUCKING. FUNNY! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...! *GASP!*" - Chapter 29. Combat pragmatist: Much more like Issei, some of his plans and strategies are thrown mid-fight out of nowhere with him praying that they'll work. They usually do. Combination attack: Has one with Berolina/Ludger: H'ellstar Red Princess Dragon'. Cool and unusual punishment: If you can call them a punishment at all. Fighting inside school grounds? Rina blows him and later Serena makes him suck on her breasts. Coming late for home? Soaplanding from Yoko. Disobaying Liu Bei's orders? She frenches him. Cool Loser: He can't never fully wins at anything, all of his actions has at least one fatal consequence and is basically a no-respect guy for most of the time, despite not being exactly ugly, but cute, having some charms and other claiming he's a nice guy underneath those layers of sarcasm. All in all, he's still a well-liked character if the reviews for the story are any indication. * Loser Protagonist. Cool Sword: Rhongomiant, which he uses as a blunt weapon since it's too large to do any other type of damage. He also uses it as a way to thrown panties at others. * Ix is an even better case, considering is a hybrid sword that weren't suppose to exist in the first place. Crazy Enough to work: See combat pragmatist above. Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: A normal highschool student turned-devil with snarky disposition, very poor social skills and a friendless background with one of the strongest existences in his left arm that can ditches even high-class threats. Curb-Stomp Battle: Zigzagged when it comes to be either the receiver or the dealer. Cynicism Catalyst: He used to be a sweet kid, sharing his best moments with both his childhood friends and having loveable sisters. Until he was tricked by his father, losing both his friends and the love of his sisters made him quite bitter, lonely and with low self-steem issues. Dark and Troubled Past: Lost both of his childhood friends to a prank by his father, abused by his sisters and a nameless little girl that claimed to be his best friend up to the age of 13. Not very complicated or tragic for an OC character, but he has some issues. * Freudian Excuse. Dark is not Evil: His powers and energy are heavily channeled by his Power of Hate, and not only his Juggernaut Drive chant is a more vicious version of Issei's, the complete form of his Boosted Gear Scale Mail has a Jagged Mouth, claws instead of feet and a dark mantle to cover them, not to mention that Mary Beelzebub describes his energy as dense, heavy and malevolent. Deadly upgrade: Juggernaut Drive. If it wasn't for Yagura, he could've died. Deadpan snarker: The master of it, period. The only time he don't snark in the slightest is in the presence of someone higher than him. His first interaction with Berolina was to snark at her. * First person smartass. * Stepford Snarker: However, at times goes on, it is noted by Yoko that his snarky artittude is extremely deeply rooted in a sense of helplessness and sense of weakness, which he hides in a mask of witty comments in order to coup with the difficulties in his life. Declaration of protection: Shares a mutual one with Yoko. Later, with Berolina and Annie. Deconstruction: Of Issei as a whole and shounen harem heroes in general, ironically enough. While respecting Issei, Ichijou hates every second he spends with the girls and their problems instead of solving them like Issei would, has such big relationship and trust issues that he avoids any kind of bonding moments with people around him besides his mother and Shiori and everytime he finds himself in typical harem shenanigans, he loses control and freaks out, turning even violent against his harem. His nobler side is also deconstructed, as his honor and pride as Issei's successor only drove Berolina into a coma, to later become Ludger Bael, and alienated Annabelle from him. His 'B'ig dysfunctional family'' is also deconstructed to a point he has trsut issues because of his abusive sisters and absent father. His position as the Boosted Gear host is also horribly turned into the idea that it only brought him misfortune and shallow relationships with interested girls, instead of the light idea of the typical 'The chosen one' protagonist that gets a lot of girls after him. As a whole, Ichijou is an amagalmation of shounen ideas and Issei's character mashed together and turned in a very, very cynical light. * Reconstruction: However, as the stories goes on, Ichijou becomes the very reconstruction of what he used to be. Because of his own problems and experiences, he decided to become more heroic and humbler, his own effort and personality change making the girls genuinely fall for him, and becomes the sole idea that, even when he can't ever be like Issei, he'll do his best to become himself. He also becomes a lot more calm and began to share real shades of friendship with the girls. Defrosting Ice King: See Character Development above. Destination Defenestration: How he dies... In chapter 1. * To add salt to the wound, it becomes a Running Gag, with Ichijou usually finding the only way out of danger through the window, with him falling and landing safely, only to stare back at the irony... "I hate irony..." - Ichijou. Despair Event Horizon: has a nasty one during his training with Aria at Mt. Issei, enough for him to unlock juggernaut drive and blow a good chunk of the place. He gets a minor second one against Rei. Determinator: No fatal injuries, blown-up magic circuits, mental control or relationship issues will stop him from get what he wants! Did You Just Romance Cthulhu?: Friendly reminder that good chunk of the girls that are interested in him are not even human to begin with. Berolina and Irene specially are Eldricth Abominations at best taking humanoid form. Disappeared Dad: His father Hajime is a busynessman and a freelancer photographer, making him be always away. Not that Ichijou cares much about him, though. Dragonic Humanoid. The dreaded: As the "Oppai Eater" for the entire female population of the underworld. And he's not happy for it. At all. Dynamic Entry: Again, "You're forgiven!" Embarrassing Nickname: "Oppai Eater". It doesn't get worse than that... Then it comes "Oppai devourer". Enemy within: He can fuel Juggernaut Drive alone with his own pent-up rage and regrets taking form. Ellen is a even smaller role. Expy: Appareance-wise, he shares several shades with the characters Basara Toujou and Jurai Andou, while his personality and the ability to snark non-stop comes from the Character Kenji Kazama. He also shares some genre-savviness with characters like Haruhiko Ichijou. * Ichigo Kurosaki: Both are the only male outnumbered sibling, deadpan snarkers with a Bumbling dad, who finds a Magical Girlfriend who save their lives in a way or another. Also chick Magnets, (double)sword-wielding badasses with a healthy dose of Heroic Willpower/Japanese Spirit, a Super-powered Evil side and a Stealth Mentor inside them somehow related to their own personalities and positions(Quincy ancestry for Ichigo, Host of the Sacred Gear for Ichijou), and honorary member of a faction, whose main group consists of a red-haired genki girl, a Lit'tle Miss Badass', a aloof long-ranged ally and a Brute, capable also of firing Sword beams from their swords and spam Fantastic Nukes from their mouth/face during rampages. Going even further story-wise, the frist chapters of the first serious arc are somehow reminiscing of the Soul Society Arc, with their respective magical Girlfriends being arrested by their Aloof older siblings, and after a fight with a Hope spot, both are curb-stomped and then go through Training from hell with a Teasing Eccentric mentors to have at least a chance against an army of anti-villains/Hero antagonists. During said training both undergo a pretty brutal Evil Side transformation and meet their mental mentors, who save them from going too far, and during said battle(The invasion in Bleach, the Rating game for Ichijou), not only they both defeat the first enemies they encounter during said Arc(Renji for Ichigo, Ner for ichijou), but during their climax battle against the older sibling, both unleashed their Super-powered Evil-side and almost win, but snap out of them, and decided to fight like Gentlemen, earning the respect of everyone. Going even further, they names look alike and both have the kanji for "One"(一; Ichi); and their fathers too(Isshin( 一心(Isshin) and 一(Hajime)), can turn into Horned Humanoids and are good examples of Momma's boy, not to mention both can fuel their respective Evi side with grief, sadness and regret, instead of hatred and rage. * Word of God says that he's basically Johnny Joestar in issei's body. Bonus points for both characters having the same voice actor. * althought mostly accidental, he doubles as Hystorical Counterpart for Toshizou Hijikata, a ronin born the youngest of a clan and the second in command of the Shinsengumi. Extreme doormat: Yes, he snarks non-stop about Rina's plans and ideas, but follows then anyway. It muast be something to do with the bullying of his sisters. Face realization: "I'm not alone..." Fanboy: Again, towards Issei. he becomes one for Riser Phenex as well, ironically enough and much for Riser's own amusement. Fatal Flaw: Wrath and rage. His most destructive and unfortunate flaws, as they usually blind him from better judgement and are quick to turn him into a psycho monster. The First Cut Is the Deepest: Non-romantic example. He avoids friendship in order to avoid the pain of separation. First Episode Resurrection: Chapter 1, already dead. First Kiss: With Yagura from within his mind. For a real-life example, he kisses Serena Sitri first. First Name Basis: After and during his first Rating Game, he began to call every girl by their names, including Berolina, even though he don't realizes until later on. First Year Protagonist. Fish out of water: 70-chapters in, and he still have problems in accepting himself as a devil. Justified since the rest of people he interacts with are from his same world, yet when he travels to the underworld, he can only see a World Gone Mad. Flat "what": Almost his second catchphrase. Hell, his first line in the fic was literally a flat "What...?". * Big "WHAT"!: When its not the former, is this. Foil: Again, towards Issei: While Issei was a perverted, yet kind Nice guy that would literally die for his friends and wished for a harem his whole life, several girls falling for him due to his personality, Ichijou is more of a Jerk with a Heart of Gold Deadpan snarker with a pretty rotten personality, his own agenda regardless of those around him and only much later begins to develop real and healthy relationships regarding the opposite sex. All in all, Ichijou has more in common with Vali than Issei. * He's also a foil towards his Queen Spiritual Predecesso'''r, '''Akeno Himejima: Akeno was the hybrid daughter of a fallen angel and a human, Ichijou's the son of two completely normal parents; Both are queens, but Ichijou's a Jack of all stats, while Akeno's a squishy wizard; both hate their fathers and are remarkable like their mothers, but for completely different reasons; Akeno was an school Idol, Ichijou's the everyman; Ichijou's the victim of bully, Akeno's a bully Sadist; finally, Akeno became Rias's queen out of spite of her father, while Ichijou's was forced to become Berolina's queen and his life went downhill from there. * Berolina: Berolina's a genki Girl with sociopathic issues and whose goals are selfish and stilted, while Ichijou's a snarky, but loyal deadpan snarker with higher morality ground and without any greater goals; Both have a harsh relationship with their older siblings, but while Nemesis's about a case of 'Need to be rude to be kind', the Tsukino siblings bully their brother out of petty reasons; Berolina's a ditzy Genius, Ichijou went through Training from Hell and yet is not as powerful as the rest of the cast; Berolina has Doting Parents, ichijou suffers from Dissaparence Dad from both his parents and finally; Berolina's in love with Ichijou in a case of first love, he likes someone else, subverting the 'First Girl wins' trope. * More of a meta example. Ichijou is a foil towards a great majority of your typical DxD OC protagonist: While others have dark pasts, powerful ancestors and lineages and downright masters in anything they do, Ichijou began as a simple human with no remarkable qualities besides his personality, mediocre grades and that was just lucky enough to be born with the Sacred Gear. * Canon-wise, he's the biggest Foil towards his rival for life Elizabeth Albedo, down to her personality and powers, to elaborate: ** While Ichijou fights in order to bring peace and order in his life and, as a bonus, the world, Elizabeth is a trigger-happy Blood Knight that can pretty much begins a war For the Evulz. ** Ichijou just wants to be normal; Elizabeth Jumped at the call. ** Ichijou's a Deadpan Snarker with a pretty rotten personality and heavy self-steem issues, Elizabeth is a quirky', smug super genki girl' without an iota of evil in her bone. ** Ichijou remains cordial with his Monster Partner Ddraig; Elizabeth calls Albion 'Arubin'. ** Both are the second-in-commands of their respective groups, but ichijou's a Sarcastic Devotee in his best days; While Elizabeth's enough Homoerotic Subtext with Arthuria to borders 'Les Yay'. ** Ichijou fights using his swords, mainly Rhongomiant, to deal massive blunt damage; Elizabeth can create several magical swords out of Nordic Magic, using them mainly to cut and subdue. ** When it comes down to it, Ichijou's a brawler; Elizabeth's a Batttle Dancer who uses mainly her feet. ** Due to his Buttmonkey Status, Ichijou's made of iron; and since she's basically a human, Elizabeth is a glass cannon. ** Ichijou is a example of 'Real men wears pink' that blasts with manliness sometimes; Elizabeth's a tomboy with a girly streak. ** Ichijou's and Elizabeth's are actually more alike to their predecessors' counterparts. For want of a nail: Let's review and remember that both Julia and Nina are said to have a very religious father. If it wasn't for the "comdom incident", the three of them would remain friends, and soon or later Henry would discover that he was the current host of the Boosted Gear, resulting in Ichijou possibly becoming part of the church. If by any chances that wouldn't happen, Ichijou would still be mentally happy with his sisters, mother and specially father, becoming possibly like Issei, and with Berolina, he would probably either derrange her mental state even more or kill himself doing what he was told. Fragile Speedster: Crimson Queen Gear Drive - Fairy Blaster Princess. Friendship moment: All of the moments he shares with Ren post his revelation is full of those, with both saying how important one is to another. It'd borders Ho yay if not... Y'know. * Before that, he had a lot of those with his teammates and harem, specially Annabelle and Ryuubi. Generation Xerox: His mother is his distaff counterpart. Both are brunettes wirh green eyes and deadpan snarker tendencies and weirdness magnets. Genius Bonus: The Red Dragon Emperor is named after a real Japanese Emperor, who reigned Over Kyoto. * When turned into numbers, Ichijou’s, Yagura’s And Ophelia’s name numbers as ‘0-8-1’, which turned back, can read as ‘O-Pa-I’. Oppai. Genre Savvy: Weaponized. He's so used to typical shounen tropes that he can almost predict everything Rei is about to do. It also ties with his powers, since they're both this and Crazy Enough to Work. God Was My Copilot: Yagura tends to snap control over Ichijou's body when the situation is on a pitch. Gone horribly right -''' Aria wanted to talk his emotions out of him so that Ichijou could maintain them in check and use them fully to control his sacred gear. Oh, it did... And he entered Juggernaut Drive for it. '''Good is not nice: Heroic and altruist nowithstanding, but quite the jerk and a bully, who can turn violent easily. He gets better. Grumpy Bear: Family-issues aside, he started off as a aloof, comtepting and quiet young man despite living in a fairly pleasant enviroment. This trait dies off with time, although some remains of it still shows, as he develops more friends. Guile Hero: See 'Weak but skilled' below. Happily married: Apparently, with Kurama, Berolina, Toyotama-Hime, Chisa and Irene in one of the alternative futures. Hard work Hardly works: See Yank the Dog's chain for details. The only reason why he's not dead yet is probably a combiunation of Genre Savvy and Combat pragmatist, since his training was only to improve his control over the Boosted Gear, and not fight people equally as powerful. Has a type: Quiet, quirkless girls. He has a crush on Shiori because how Normal she is, and agreed to marry Irene because she's way too normal for devil standards. He who fights monsters: See Foil and No so different. Several times Ichijou has showed tendencies to be drunk with power, a bully and even a abusive manipulative bastard. The only strings holding him from slipping off the slippery slop is, ironically, his own traumas. Heroes Prefers swords: To contrasts with Issei's Brawler approach, Ichijou has Rhongomiant, and later Ix, to back him up. It was suppose to be only a backup, but ended up as his signature sword. Heroic RROD: Juggernaut Drive's consenquences. Heroic Self-Deprecation: At least initially. He manages to combine both that and Rounsing Speech during his own fight with Yagura at the center of their mind during his rampage in JD. He actually calls himself "useless" and "good-fort-nothing" a couple of times. Heroic Willpower: Mild example. His determinator personality plus Yagura's typical intervation helped him innumerous times over. Hidden Depths: He is an excellent cook, can sew and has a rather poetic side, he's even taking poetry classes and improving in it! He also not as pure as he though he was, being sometimes a battle maniac himself and having pervert urges. he's also has a fetish for swimsuits. Hot-Blooded: Becomes this after his training with Aria, although he already shows this from the start. Hormone-Addled Teenager: Averted to contrast Issei. he has his moments, though. Hypocrite: Says he hates the treatment and bullying of his sisters, yet treats anyone he doesn't like exactly the same way. I call it "Vera": Names his word Ix. This is both a shout-out to the spin-off novel Highschool DxD: EX's protagonist Ix Gremory and a unnecessarily ridiculous play on words on his and Yagura's name. The "I love you" stigma: Turns out, Ichijou can't say "I love you" because of his crippling fear of rejection and abandonement, so0 much he refuses to say so. He doesn't like to get attached to anything because he thinks they'll either abandon him or downright hate him for it. Informed Flaw: He's afraid of centipedes because of a childhood trauma, didn't stop him(Yagura) from kicking Nemesis' ass during the Rating Game. Justified since it was Yagura who was in command. Innocently Insensitive: Towards Yoko's genuine affection, at first. Insecure Love Interest: Towards Shiori Kamiyama. They eventually become a couple. Insult of Endearment: A variation.; According to Word of God, Ichijou's "Shut up" is his way to say "I love you" for people he likes. * I uh you too. Intergenerational Friendship: Yagura is old enough to be considered older than Aria's grandmother, while Ddraig is a given since his soul is inside the Boosted Gear. Irony: The host of one of the Heavenly Dragon emperors who can spit fire from his mouth is weak against Hot Spring Waters. If he stays too long, he drowns. * He wants to be just like his senpai in anything but the harem regards. If anything, Issei would probably be jealous of what Ichijou did with his harem in a single semester. * the only male on a peerage has the unambiguously gendered Queen Piece. Ironic Echo: His 'Let's go home' phrase used by several other characters, only to bad things to happen later, just like when he first used. It runs in the Family: Apparently, being a chick/guy magnet, since Hajime was married(and had an affair once) three times and Satsuki is said to had several boyfriends. Jack-of-All-trades: Being a queen and all. He's strong, but not as much as Liu Bei, has limited amount of knowledge about magic than Tasha, and is not as fast as Annabelle. He's one of the most versatiles characters mainly because of the lack of any flaw or advantage. Japanese pronouns: Despite all the brooding and snark, Ichijou actually uses the polite "Boku"(僕) to refer to himself. Justified since he was raised by girls with a certain emotional distance from him. Jerk with a heart of Gold: To contrasts Issei's Nice Guy personality, Ichijou is brashy, snarky, doesn't respect Berolina initially and hair-triggered. That aside, he's also noble, prideful, honorable and humble, doesn't talk his mind out towards authority and has world-changing will, really wanting others to be happy. The Juggernaut: Juggernaut Drive. Kissing Cousins: His relationship with Chisa and Byakuran, his paternal cousins, is slightly this since he's actually arranged with the former who's inseparable from the latter. The Lancer: Fits this trope to a T. Deadpan snarker and quite the grumpy bear? Check. The blue oni to Berolina's red oni? Check. The number two of the peerage as a whole and quite the Team dad? Check. Master Swordsman to Rina's barehanded monk? Check. Turns out, he's the protagonist. Large Ham: : After returning from his training at Mt. Issei, ichijou becomes a lot more boisterous and screams a lot during his major fights, even during silly or rather dangerous moments, when he was in a Beam-a-war against Rei. Just like Issei, some of the things he screams about can only make sense in context. * Evil is hammy: During his fight with Rei, Ichijou behaves like a typical saturday-morning cartoon villain in order to lure him to fall into his traps and be defeated. Rei fell for it with line and sink. * Chewing the scenario: When he snaps, the bomb drops everywhere. EVERYWHERE. * Ham-to-Ham Combat: The story might as well be renamed "Ichijou Screams a lot against X". Legacy Character: Title drop before it was changed. Yeah yeah, Issei's legacy, moving on... Let's Fight Like Gentlemen: How he lost his first Rating Game against Nemesis. Deconstructed since it only brought bad consequences and misfortunes for the rest of the coming arcs. Locked out of the Loop: He didn't know what caused the death of his senpai, didn't know who Yagura was or that was the possiblity to Ludger to ever be Berolina. Still calls Kurama "Yoko", is usually away when secondary, but still relevant plot-points are happening and could've been killed numerous times because he refused to even ask. Knuckle Cracking: Averted. He can't do those because his sisters bullied him so much he has problematic joints, unabling him from cracking anything that isn't his neck. Made of Iron: '''Go to the character file. He has been crushed, stomped, burned, cut like paper, smashed, and still walks away like a champo with some bandages. Double as '''Iron Buttmonkey. Magikarp Power: Boosted Gear's modus operandi. Magnetic Hero: A mild example compared to Issei or Liu Bei, but he can be friends with practically everybody and the only people he truly hates is his father and Manly Tears: Ichijou puts his feelings on extra check, so when he cries for both Berolina’s fake death or the Grigori, he doesn’t bawl or has a breakdown, a single tear escapes his eyes. Subverted on the former when he downright BAWLS when he doesn’t accept Rina‘s death. A Man Is Not a Virgin: Averted, and he backs the hell out of it to stay that way. * Inverted in the D∞D: Яe-Verse timeline, in which he slept with Yoko, Berolina, Tasha and Guan Yu from his original peerage, and pretends to use sex to lure other girls into his own. Marshmallow Hell: The usual receiver, and most of the time he's either annoyed or enraged by it. Massive Numbered Siblings: Four sisters, anyone? Master Swordsman: He's actually a pretty good swordsman with sharp senses and pretty good surviving skills, since he learnt a lot of it from his father who is a kendo master. Meaningful Echo: "Let's go home". Meta Guy: The initial jokes on his character is him commenting about some improbabilities in the fanfic itself, Borderlining Fourth-wall observed. * Leaning on the Fourth Wall. Mighty Glacier: Crimson Queen Gear Drive - Dragon smasher Queen form! Mistaken for Gay: Nemesis is rather... Shocked to see Ichijou complaining that he won't be seeing Ren for the rest of the day. As homoerotic as it was, they're just good pals, at least in Ichijou's point of view. Mistress and Servant Boy: The servant boy to Berolina's mistress. Unlike Issei, he does talk back. Momma's boy: The positive type. Whenever he's on the brink of death or brooding, he always thinks about Kyou in a way or another. He also claims that the only member of his family that he truly loves is him mother. Mukokuseki: While the rest of The cast can’t say shit, Ichijou stands out for being the most normal-looking in the fanfic While also having non-japanese traits like his (fairly acceptable) brown hair and (downright rare) green eyes. See ‘'Author’s Appeal'’ for as why. Naked on Revival: You guess it. Nervous Wreck: It's subtle, but he stumbles, sweats a lot and almost faints during some moments of high tension. If what his sisters are saying is truth and shown by his actions after discovering Berolina's death, Ichijou is really, really bad at handling shocks. Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot: A high school student that is both a dragon and a devil. Noodle Incident: He used to have a pet rock named Kaji. It somehow died three days later... Non-indicative Name: Midly-averted. His name has the "ichi"(One) kanji in it, and he is the youngest of his Massive Numbered Siblings. But while he's the youngest child, he's the first(and only) son. Normally, I would be dead now: Played for laughs. Falling from the third floor head-first would probably leave him damaged enough to not even speak or think too much. Sure, he's made of iron, but he was a normal human and he fell head-first. Of course, that's lampshaded: * "Man, it sure takes a lot of time to die. I heard once that your head still works for four or five minutes after the last heartbeat, But this is ridiculous. " Nosebleed: A token in a harem series. Some are so violent he passes out after it. No social skills: Still an outstanding magnetic hero, but Ichijou has really shallow ideas of how to approach people, has a few friends he got it himself, and can only start a conversation either snarking at his listener or talking about his Sacred Gear. He gets better at it, but still... Not good with people: If his interactions with Jin/Canis Lykaon is any indication. Ichijou feels a lot at home with animals than with humans/devils. Not so above it all: He's a bit of a pervert himself, can relax and have a nice talk once in a while. This becomes more and more apparent as the fanfic goes on.; Not So Different: Towards Annie, Berolina, Rei, Elizabeth and even Cohen. They're all lonely, lost kids who don't know what to do and are afraid of society as a whole, dealing with their griefs and doubts as they can, even if it means harming others. * Not so similar: Yet, all of them took different paths. Interesting enough, Ichijou's resolution is in many ways similar to Cohen's: They're both over their own grief and sorrow and rather become better people in order to reach self-enlightment. While Ichijou finds this by trying to help others as he can, Cohen finds his by living his day fully, with thew idea that family and friends are much more precious and valuable. The Nudifier: Cloth Eater, the combination of Dress Break and Level Zero. Oblivious to Love: Averted, see Clueless Chick magnet above. Official Couple: With Shiori Kamiyama. Odd Friendship: You'd think Yagura, who's a smartass and quite the wrong genre savvy '''with a dash of '''Bully Big sister would always bicker with him. You'd be wrong. His relationship with Aria, Ren and Nemesis also mirrors this quite well. OOC Is Serious Business: Not exactly him though, but Yagura, and yet things still turn for the worst afterwards. One-Man Army: examplified during the last Trial, where he easily beats the hell out of youkais in the arena, proving that Aria's training was to make him as strong as a regular high-class devil. The Only One Allowed to Defeat You: Inverted with his relationship with Elizabeth and Evelyn. Outnumbered Sibling: The only male of five, and the youngest one too. O3P: The main pairings around him are usually in three: * Him, Yoko and Berolina(Alternatively him, Rina and Serena) * Him, Ginko and Evelyn; * Him, Annabelle and Ren; * Him, Raven and Irene; Oxymoron Being: Either due to character development or just how he sees the world now, Ichijou is this. He's the most cynical, serious and pessimistic character in the fanfic, yet constantly tosses himself into danger and situations where the best he has is a bet, and more often than not he succedds in doing just that. He claims that he lacks social skills, yet he can understand the struggles and problems of others just as easily; Having the kanji for "one" being that he's never the first in anything counts as well; also, the only male member of the Peerage has the unumbiguous-gendered Queen piece. Pals with Jesus: Friends with at least half of the current Longinus-hosts, including the wielder of the T'rue Longinus', and during cross-overs, best pals with James Yami, who is ironically the Anti-christ. Perpetual frowner: He only laughed once... In a 50-chapter story, he only laughed once. Platonic Life partners: All the other girls that are not in his harem are this to him. Mainly Ren and Annabelle. Porn Stash: As a bit of black comedy, Mizuki Kyouka tries to find some loli-porn in his room. Averted since he has none. Powered Armor: Balance Breaker: Boosted Gear Scale Mail. Power Incontinence: Whenever Yagura takes control over his body, she must be careful to measure the right amount of power she can unleash on Ichijou, or else the restrains of his body might not hold it and she might kill him in the worst hypothesis. Power Perversion Potential: One that would make Issei Jealous, one that would make Issei 'trembles in fear'. Punctuated! For! Emphasis!: "THIS! IS! NOT! FUCKING! FUNNY, ANNIE!!" Pyrrhic victory: The majority of his fights end up like that. * In his fight against Annabelle, he momentanalty shown to be stronger than her... Only for her to use a substitution technique and rend him immobilized, only for Rina to save the day. * His fight with Ginko had him as winner, but he was so exhausted that Yagura had to intervene for the rest of the match. * In his fight with Ren, he has shown that he could pretty much overpower the ninja siblings, but then was rented immobilized again after abusing his powers. * His victory over Eiko had a great cost as both Quarta siblings and Nshiro were out of commision and two of the Miyama siblings escaping. * His victory over Miyama was actually an Failure gambit by Enma Miyama, which made him be out of commision for the entirely of the arc and Nemesis's death. Real Men wear Pink: He can cook, sew, give beauty cosmetic advices and regularly takes Poetry classes. Not to mention, he used to cross-dress(forced by his sisters, but still). Rage Breaking Point: Twice, one against Nero and other against Rei. Red Is Heroic: Natch. Red Oni, Blue Oni: Ironically, the Blue to Rei's, Berolina's and Elizabeth's red Oni. Required Secondary Powers: The Boosted Gear needs a lot of stamina to properly work. The Rival: Towards Elizabeth, since they were children. Roar Before Beating: In a berserker state against Nero. It doesn't work. * A Second time against Rei. Not only does work, Ichijou managed to bite off a Light spear from sole rage alone! Rule of Symbolism: Quite a few, really: * According to the monster tamer, ichijou has a great afinity with stray dogs. He's a stray dog himself by breaking out of Issei's boundaries. * His surname's Tsukino, which means 'Moon field'. He's the Moon to Issei's Sun. * Double as punny name: Ichijou shares with Issei the ideogram for one(一誠-Issei; 一条- Ichijou); and one of the Kanjis in Hyoudou(兵'藤') can be written with some of Kanji in Ichijou's full name(月'''野一条'). Moreover, despite being a different Kanji, the '-No' in 'Akeno and 'Tsukino' means the same thing. * He's named after Emperor Ichijou, who was born in Kyoto; our Ichijou's mother's name is Kyou. Moreover, he was the '''66th' emperor of japan and had 5 Imperial consort. * 'Ichijou' can also mean 'One road', 'One streak'. Take that at you will. * His master's name? Berolina, which is a variation of chess also known as 'Anti-chess'. Running gag: Poetry classes. Just... Poetry classes. * The 'fucked-up relationships' he has with the DxD children. As in, he's technically Raven's grand-something-uncle, Yagura's daddy, Aria's grand-something-father and so on and on. * He never realizes when he calls people by name, which is a big deal for a japanese young man. His reaction in finding out are also pretty hysterical. Say my name: You know the drill: GREEEEEEEMOOOOOORY...!!! Sealed Inside a Person-Shaped Can: Ddraig and Yagura. Secretly Wealthy: It's subtle, but apparently the Tsukino's have no problem providing for a total of seven memberswhile living a relatively comfortable life. Justifiied since Hajime seems to be born in a very rich family, so is Kyou, and Satsuki and Shion work a lot. Shadow Archetype: Both Ichijou and Rina are essentially shadow archetypes of each other. Rina is the royal heiress of a clan and daughter of the most powerful devils around, naturally gifted and a genius at anything, receiving her evil pieces at young age and mastering techniques Rias took years and several traumas to adquire. Ichijou, on the other hand, is the struggling newcomer of a humble, if not unusual, houisehold who isn't good at anything, filled with abusive sisters and lacking proper parental guidance. When Ichijou knew about Issei, Rina was the image he could've probably become in his journey. Likewise, when she became Ludger, the former Ichijou was the mirror that reflected what she became by losing all of her hopes, just like when Ichijou lost his chjildhood friends. Shout-out: He's named after Ichiei Ishibumi, the author of Highschool DxD, and his sword is named Ix, a reference to the spin-off DxD: EX. Sibling Rivalry: Against his four sisters, plus some cousins. No matter how much backup he has, he can't ever win. Sir Swears-a-Lot: The fic has at least 25 "Goddamnits"; 374 "shits; 112 "fucks"; 124 "bitch". Ichijou's count is in the three digits on thr last 3. Spiritual antithesis: Inverted. He's the antithesis of Yami Himura, the protagonist of DxD Black Lamb, lampshaded by the author himself. While both are normal humans, the youngest siblings/member of their family and whose King's turned into their servants on the brink of death, the two have the most different and opposite personalities: Ichijou is a rather polite, unmotivated, downer protagonist who wants a quiet and calm life, while Yami is a rather crass, thrill-seeking, upbeat protagonist who seeks the most thrill in his "boring and slow" life. This reflects also in their Sacred Gears: Ichijou carries the Boosted Gear, a Longinus with supporting powers and limited offensive ones, while Yami inherited the Eclipse Conversion, a versatile sacred gear with protective powers and several other ones. Case in point: While Ichijou has Yagura as a mentor, Yami has Vali himself. Standardized Leader: The least quirky of his peerage fellows, and the one Who gains the least focus after his character development. word of God says he’ll start moving on his own later. Status Buff: How Gift works. The Stoic: Perpertually frowning when not enraged by the absurdness around him. You bet that in a normal days his standard expressions are two: rage and indifference. * Not so Stoic: Deconstructed hell and back. So much incased feelings and rejected ideas can only put a toll so heavy on him. Straight Man: So much that people actually call for him when they need a punchline. Superpower Lottery: In a minor example compared to Issei. Unlike Issei, Aria said that Ichijou has a thing also for both magic and swordsmanship, something that Issei lacked. Supporting protagonist: Becomes this after Volume 3. Sure, he still is a major plot point, but his own develop kinda takes space for Rina's own, the Miyama runaway arcs and the Vampire-Devil peace conference. He doesn't even get to fight the big bads of their respective arcs. Sympathy for the devil: Subverted. When Rei was defeated and was on the verge of crying, Ichijou extended a hand for him... Only to punch him square in the face and tell him to stop being a little bitch. The last one can also count as a double subversion. Technical Virgin: Blowjobs, boobjobs, soaplanding, thigh service, cuddles, french kisses, You name everything except real sex. Tender tears: Is prone to do this, even when he himself doesn't admit it sometimes. Theme naming: All people somehow closely related to him are named after a number. He's obviously the number 1. * Family Theme Naming: To ludicrous degrees: The Tsukino household's children are named in decreased order from their birth, being Satsuki number 5; Shion Number 4, Minatsu number 3, Futaba number 2 and finally, Ichijou number 1. Even his parents are saved: hajime's name literally means "1 trillion" and Kyou's name stands for "10 quadrillions". * Floral Theme Naming: The Tsukino's are also named after either flowers or fruits for that matter: Satsuki's name sitands for "Satsuki Azalea"; Shion's is japanese for "Aster tataricus"; Minatsu's name is written as "美奈津" which stands for crop fields; Futaba's stand for a generic name for sprout and ichijou's name(一条) is a play on "Kuwa"(桑), which means "Mulberry". Kyou's name also stands "Apricot" and Hajime's name is a play on words with the ideogram for flower. Thicker than Water: The five Tsukino bicker a lot between themselves, ichijou being the worse target, but underneath it all, they love and respect each other. So much that, when Ichijou is caught in a Lotus-eating machine, the only member of his family that is missing is Hajime. There Is No Kill Like Overkill: His first example was to disinflate Ginko's breasts and use their 'breast energy' to shoot a well-delivered Dragon Shot against her! This Loser is you: BIG TIME! Let's count the way: A teenage loser without friends and extremely limited social skills who has issues with his family either by bully or neglect with a crush on one of the most beautiful girls in his school, but due to his insecurity issues, can't afford himself to say it. No matter the circunstances, he's always throw around, beaten, bullied, hurt and a virgin who can't win most of the time and it's too powerless to do anything about it. Doubles as also an Escapist character deconstuction. Thou shall not Kill: Ichijou is also an oddball to the fandom considering that he didn’t kill anyone, not even accidentally through out the entirety of the fanfic up until now. Considering that people like Berolina, Aria and even Liu Bei have no problem dispatching their problems permanently, he stands out even amongst his peers. Time to Unlock More True Potential: Using Berolina's breasts! Took a Level in Badass: In his first fight, he was almost defeated effortlessly. By now, he can take on High-tier beings and even God-like ones and still pulls out a good fight. * Up to Eleven in the D∞D: Яe-Verse timeline, in which he's considered the second Strongest Sekiryuutei in history, right after his senpai. Took a level in Dumbass: Justified. Since Sacred Gears respond better to the user’s emotional state, Ichijou becomes a bit more impulsive, violent and inconsequentional in order to enhance his affinity with it. Took a Level In Kindness: Compared to his 1-chapter self to his of now. You'll that, even still being a jerk, he's far more heroic and selfless compared, although is not saying much for the worse. Tsundere: He has been called this a few times, and has shades of it accordandly. Training from Hell: both ways. Literally and figuretively. Two first names: Inverted. 'Ichijou' rarely is used as a given name. * Granted, Tsukino can also be a name on rare occasions. Undignified death: Uhhh... Yeah, dying from jumping off the window of the third floor is an embarassing way to die. Subverted as he didn't actually died, just reincarnated as a devil, but still... The Un-smile: When it's not 'When he smiles', his usual smiles are this. It fucking freaks people out, man! Unwanted harem. Vanilla protagonist: Subverted. Ichijou might not come from an important family or have some superpowers or even the most impressive fighting style,but a few chapters later, she has shown to actually have some depths, including someone a hypocrite view on perverts, actually enjoys fighting, has a secret love for his bully sisters and can understand social interactions and interactions like no other, not to mention he's the only character, at all, who has a Dark and Troubled past. Vitriolic best buds: The only kind of friendship he can healthly have, really. Annabelle, Ren, Aria, Mizuki, Raven, Tasha, Yoko, the list goes on and on... Walking Disaster Area: When he's not being dragged to batshit insane events, apparrently he summons it from common ground. Just asks Tasha, Mizuki, Sousuke, Guan Yu... Weak, but skilled: By any means, he's not 'weak' per se, but is vastly outmatched by those who have been training for years now. His only chance against them is a mix of luck, new techniques, cheats and surprise attacks. Weirdness Magnet: Possibly inherited from his mother, as she can also attract bizarre friends and personal to the Tsukino household. Lampshaded by Nemesis, who called him a 'Walking disaster magnet'. When All You Have Is a Hammer: See Boring yet practical above. Some of his strongest moves he only uses once or twice. When he smiles: It makes Ludger of all people cry, making her realize her mistakes. Would Hit a Girl: It doesn't help that the majority of his enemies and rivals are girls. Interesting enough, the only time he got really physical against a female was his fights with Annie and Lisa. All the other times, he rather use Cloth Eater or a good-charged Dragon Shot. * He punched Berolina in the first chapter. X marks the Hero: has a nasty X-shaped scar on his chest, courtesy of Evelyn, and is the hero of the story, although more on the anti part. Yank the Dog's chain; Nothing ever goes right with him in the long run, Nothing. Summons his Boosted Gear and defeats Annie at the last minute of her challenge? Too bad it was a clone and the real was hiding a trap. Finally unleashing the full potential of his Sacred Gear via Power of Hate and attacks Nero with it? He counters and defeats you like an old rug. During the rating game, when apparently he has the upper hand against a second match with Nero, he pulls an I'm not left-handed and kicks his ass back. Trying to fight likes Gentleman with Nemesis? In exchange for enlightment, he puts Rina in a depressed coma and makes everybody distrusts him. Summer with his family? Nope, training camp it is! He doesn't just catch a break, and it's not just the woobie(mostly) because he's still very loved by his peers and family. You cheating heart: What he feels it'll happen if he develops a harem. You need to get laid: Cohen offhandly says this when he's brooding... And takes poor Ichijou to lose his virginity at a brothel. Youngest child wins: Depending how you look at him, this trope is either played straight or averted. You're not alone: By using her signature technique, Ophelia shown him that, while he might be sacrificing himself for a better good, he can always search for a better answer, as he doesn't need to die when people who loves him are waiting for him. Even before that, several instances with his mother, Kurama and even Annie have shades of this trope. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Terminology